Just Partners
by Ertytheqwerty1029
Summary: It's soon the anniversary of the tragic terrorist attack conducted on the Yordle Academy Of Science, by Jinx. As the anniversary nears by the day Caitlyn and Vi team up with Teemo and Tristana to find Jinx and bring her to justice. As they journey across the whole of Valoran, will Caitlyn and Vi's journy come to a stop, or turn into something else? Caitlyn POV


Chapter 1 rewritten

 _Sunday morning, 5AM_

A new day, a new beginning, a new dawn

Only 2 of those are right, I'm pretty sure you can guess what they are.

I sit down in my bed in my apartment, my hands gripping on my phone reading through whats happening around Piltover and other regions. Skipping through the obvious gossip right now that is Kennen ,Tristana and Teemo in a love triangle right now, which makes me feel quite sorry for them because I have to deal with it every day, the press asking me what's next for Piltover so on and so forth, and it gets even more worse from there because I know for a fact that those two walk around together 24/7, no idea why but its what Tristana told me once at the Institute of War. It does beg the question though, how is Kennen in this triangle right now? Doesn't he have Kinkou duties to attended to? I sigh in relief that there was no news concerning Piltover, the last few months for me were a huge pain. I had to track down so many Hextech thieves so much so that I contracted a few people to lurk around the dark in common spots where thieves would stash all their Hextech that they stolen. Suffice to say they got the job done to a high standard that I expect from them. Crime rate has dropped alot since then as more legitimate Hextech was being traded through Zaun. I just sat in bed, trying to get half an hour of sleep when I kept asking myself questions. I always liked questions that had no answers, its what makes me get up each day, to explore questions that have no answers hoping to get an answer. That being said though, nowadays I get up to protect this city from the threat that it may crumble which leaves me with no time to do any hobbies, that being said though I never had any hobbies apart from reading really. Only if that "C" person never raided my mum and dads house I would probably doing a different job right now, but ever since that moment I swore that I would never give up, never lose the determination to find this person, and most of all to never let this city fall into C's hands. I looked over my past, of all the events that makes me who I am today and only that moment comes to mind. Is it the fear that this person might make this city crumble to dust? Is it because they wanted vengeance on my parents? Did my parents do anything to make them do such a horrifying act?

I can only keep thinking about it. I have an hour left to shift my mind off that day.

As I drifted off thinking to other things, I thought long and hard on what should I do to waste 1 hour and 30 minutes of my life of my life? Well I don't really know to be honest, I went through my friends list on my phone to see if there was anyone to have a general chat with seeing as that became increasingly rare these days, mainly because im an introvert, funny how what you did when you were a child. To my demise I found nobody, apart from Vi who im pretty sure is passed out on the couch from getting drunk and Teemo who doesnt even understand how to use a phone properly, probably the only thing he knows what to do on a phone is to make calls I guess. One by one my options disappeared, either because I can't feel bothered to do it or its something that I dont do. Nevertheless I kept brainstorming till only 3 options remained. Number one was to sleep late, number 2 was to do what I originally envisioned doing this morning which was to go outside and well just explore Piltover. Even though I grew up exploring the whole place and mapped it all, there were still new things to be found everyday, whether that be discoveries or small inventions made by minor people in the city.

Or I could go visit Vi to check up on how she's doing, because im pretty sure everyone who represents Piltover in the League Of Legends still cant believe how she is still fit for service, so much so that even Orianna even questions it and shes a freaking robot!

If I really wanted to go a check up on how Vi's doing, I still needed to get up right now and hurry over like right now. I immediately hopped out of bed, went to the dresser to get changed into something only just presentable, because I looked like a complete atrocity that i'm sure my standard uniform (that's pretty revealing, probably fix anything) wouldn't be able to fix it. My hair was literally everywhere, and my face looked pretty glum if I had to say so myself. It was so bad I probably Vi could have passed out if she saw me in this state, she would probably non-stop teasing me that I looked like and "I didnt live up to my family's standards" for the rest of my life, how lucky she is to have no rules and do whatever she wanted to while I had to follow stupid, albeit much needed rules.

As I drifted off to other thoughts once again I thought back to what seemed like a day ago, this time actually prepared to do what I was going to do which was to go check on Vi if she is fine and not passed out on the floor, drinking alcohol non-stop for the past weekend where I told her to take a day off because, well she was drunk and would non-stop beg me for donuts and my cupcakes (which are pretty delicious if I had to say so myself, if I didn't have the job of the sheriff of Piltover I would probably running a bakery right now.)

I walk up to my front door, as I open the door I peek my head out to find that the hallways are clear of people and it was snowing outside too, which also reminded me that Snowdown was coming right around the corner so I got to get basically everyone that I know a gift. That means that I have to get Jayce a load of books, and Vi proper tools to for her gauntlets instead of makeshift ones and I dont know what to get Ezreal, seems to me that he can do anything with the magical powers he wields. I know I probably wont remember about it even, but it's good to have a basic idea of what your doing right?

I venture myself down empty streets, filled with plain buildings over and over again. You could say that I was in a state of nothingness really, but inside I felt pretty happy actually, maybe its because everything is going perfectly or just that I felt like I accomplished something of unimaginable heights (even though I did nothing recently that was noteworthy of an accomplishment) and it just had to be on this day . The only thing thats preventing me from just literally unwinding in the space of my own home is checking up on Vi, and that gave me more questions than it did answers. Why do I care about her so much? Why do I look out for her even though I basically yell at her for not doing this or that, though at the end of the day, she does save me light years worth of time. Just why am I friends with her in the first place?

Probably that question would never be answered, like all other questions I ask.

As I dwindled down the streets asking myself mountains of questions along the way I somehow made it to Vi's apartment room somehow, how much time had past? I dont know for sure but atleast I was asking questions, that had limitless answers. I knock on the front door, no answer. I knock on it again, no answer. Just right then I just pulled my keys out of my own pocket, only to do 2 things. One was to tell myself "How could this happen to me?" and to unlock the door to which no surprise to me that there was a mess right in front of me that's probably never going to be cleaned. "Typical Vi" I thought to myself. I went through her entire room while she was passed out on the couch, and since Snowdown is coming I might as well give her something nice right?

I surveyed the room, to no surprise that its a bare room just with a few things here and there and ofcourse plenty of empty beer bottles lying around everywhere. I wonder how she even lives like this.

"Is everything alright cupcake?" Vi slurred as she woke up

"Nothing much going on, just some gossip here and there" I said

Her eyes bolted open as soon as I said that, "OooO I love gossip, what's it this time?" I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, she loves gossip as much as she likes drinking which by the way if she never discovered what "Alcohol"

"The Swift scout, The Yordle gunner and The Heart of The Tempest" I said with a grin, knowing that she would scrunch her face into confusion

"Nah, thats boring, oh wait, give me the names instead of gibberish instead." Vi hit back at me

"Teemo,Tristana and Kennen" I let out uneasily, knowing whats going to happen next

"OH MY GOSH CAITLYN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT INSTEAD!" She yelled out loud enough that my eardrums could have been ringing after that.

"Now uh-"

"They got exposed when Rumble leaked some info out to everyone during an interview on why he's not picked to play top lane anymore, he said that Teemo had a crush on Tristana as a threat to the meta that was Teemo top. Ever since then they denied anything to do with the relationship." She let out with a burst, catching her breath after that.

"I came here check how your doing, not listen on gossip that I can read on my phone" I shot back, not exactly frustrated but somewhere between frustrated and kind. I swear im always stuck in that state everyday, im hoping that she doesn't tilt me further.

 _Silence_

"Oh and how does Kennen fit in the triangle?" That shut her up, I guess its my style to shut people down with a single sentence

 _More Silence_

"Your never any fun are you, Cait" She teased at me after looking at the ground, with a seemingly perplexed face

"Whatever, is there anything else you want to talk about?" I tried again, hoping this conversation would get somewhere thats not gossip, teasing/flirting or anything of the matter.

"I was thinking of a huge Snowdown party where all Champions of the League could participate in a huge snowball fight in Ionia." She gigled after that, probably because of my experssion that im wearing on my face right now

"That sounds like an interesting idea, but is it feasible?" I shut her down again

"Every champion in Piltover could shove all their money into one big pile, get Ionia's permission, invite everyone. As simple as that." I didn't pay much attention because I was onto something else, then it popped in my head that we had a mission to go on. An important but not important

"Yeah Vi im sorry but we got a mission put on us, 1 week before Snowdown. Very urgent"

"How long with this take?" Vi's face immediately turned from happy to dismay

"2 weeks at most, its concerning Bandle City and Piltover" I said solmmely

"Jinx with another threat?" She questioned

"And Veigar, perhaps Lulu too" I muttered quietly

"So thats it? Anything else I need to know about?" Vi questioned

"A meeting tomorrow with Bandle City's Ambassador Poppy to arrange whats going to happen, maybe then you can ask her your brilliant idea" I said with a smile on my face

"I should have thought of that ages ago" Her expression now looks like she confused, almost like wondering about something which for the record, is a achivement, its great considering that she always uses her fists over words. You always learn something new everyday right?

"Oh well, take care Vi! Try not to pass out while your at work today" I yelled over my shoulder as I left the room. I heard no response.

I had quite alot on my mind as I walked through the now busy streets of Piltover, but what loomed around my head quite prominently was the mission that we are going to embark on this journey. I the message that I got from our peers over at Bandle City to assign me on a mission to go hunt down Veigar and Jinx as there were bullet shells littered outside the forests of Bandle City to be found with traces of dark magic assumed to be Veigar. That message still remained in my head, and I gracefully accepted the mission as soon as I got the message. Now I have second thoughts on whether I should go or not ever since Vi had the idea of a massive snowball fight / party idea because I needed to take some time off and have some fun. I immediately thought back of the message I received, do I really regret taking on the mission? If I was to be assigned a mission when I planned something fun for everyone to do it would be pretty pissed. I tried to shove off that thought in my head, but there was still a lingering feeling of regret running through my body because that meant I was going to be missing out on a day that was supposed to be filled with fun and excitement, only to be replaced by the thought that anyone of us that are going on this mission might die at any moment because who knows what's hanging around out there?

I somehow walked to the police station without even looking at my surroundings, I guess its what happens when you have walked the same route over and over again right? I walk straight down the hallway where my office is, and already I see mountains of paperwork pretty much everywhere though, all because a massive group of thieves just decided to steal a bunch of hextech AND I left it all today because I spent the entire week looking for them. After im done with that im going to go off and pretty much enjoy my weekend sleeping in, and going outside in the outdoors to not lose my sense nature. I dont know what it is about the forests on the outskirts of Piltover, it just looks fascinating ,problem is Vi thinks that its just boring and should be cut down to expand Piltover, obviously she doesn't understand anything about science does she. I just hope that this mission that I embarked on would give me an opportunity to camp out like I used to when I was a child, that had to end because of that moment, that same moment where "C" mugged my mum and dad. I really have to get it out of my system do I? Or dont?

I sat down on my desk, working away at my paperwork , signing are scibling things I cant even read.Fast fowred 2 hours and by the time I was finished all the paperwork Vi just came in, gave me a quick wave and explain why she had to come which was to grab some tools then she would be out. I stopped her on her way out, giving her mission details and exactly what's going to happen.

 _10 minutes later_

"So basicly we are going to meet up here, walk a bit, take a helicopter over to Bandle City, have the meeting, work out whos coming with us, fly back and take the rest of our weekend in Piltover"

"Wow that just sucks, like we have to spend our time in the wild for the first part of the mission we have to stay in the wild, your kidding me right?" Said an annoyed Vi

"Well im pretty mad too but we have to sacrifice something out of our lives to protect millions of others right?" I replied

"Whatever, lets just make the most out of this weekend because we may not make it out alive"

"Dont say we _might_ die, because we wont."

"You sure?"

"Over 9000% sure" I said with a smirk as Vi walked out saying "You better be right!" in a mock tone

If I had to be honest, I actually think that we might not survive this mission. I dont know why im thinking that, most of the time im optimistic that we will finish the mission unharmed. Maybe it might be because of the scope of this mission, and how much we have to accomplish in such a short amount of time.

And our fate, decided tomorrow. For now im just going to get some rest, im pretty much worn inside out at this point.


End file.
